Mario Party 10!
Mario Party 10 is a brand new Mario Party game for the Wii U. This is the 10th Mario Party installment in the Mario Party franchise and the 13th overall including the handheld Mario Parties. It will be released in October 2015. The vehicle mechanic from Mario Party 9 is now removed with the aims of boards more like Mario Party 7. Collecting Stars return from Mario Party DS. 8-player mini games return form Mario Party 7. Bowser's Tower again appears from Mario Party: Island Tour although the story is different. A new mode called Bowser Party is added. The players can earn Coins, Mini Stars and Stars by playing in Story Mode, Party Mode, Minigame Mode, Mission Mode and Bowser's Tower to buy and unlock new features for the game in Galllery Mode. A new mode called multiplayer mode can allow Mario Party 10 players from around the world play with each other. The game features 14 boards overall: 7 normal boards for Story Mode, 3 Battle Boards and 4 Mario Kart based boards. Only one of them features the classic conditions of collecting Stars. Story Story Mode The characters have a perfectly 'normal' day in an all new Mushroom Kingdom when Dry Kamek appears with a message. It said, "Hello, my dear people! Just to let you know, I will turn everything to dry just like my friends: Kameks, Koopa Troopas and Shy Guys! I'm a bit busy ordering some of my minions so you have plenty of time to worry about you and yourself turning to dry. Goodbye! Don't forget your babies!" Just when Mario finished reading it, everybody was shocked with a lightning bolt, slowing all of them down before the babies were kidnapped by a flock of Dry Kameks. Everybody was furious. A small text appeared in a corner of the letter. It was from Koopa Troopa! It read, "Hello Mario and friends. We are trapped! I'm the only Koopa who is not turning to Dry Bones like Paratroopa has done next to me! It's only a matter of time before everybody gets turned to dry! Be quick! From Koopa. P.S. Dry Bowser is a clone of Bowser who has stripped Bowser off the throne and now he's with..." Before Mario could read it all, Dry Kamek rudely snatched it off him. Mario and his friends decide to set out for the journey to Dry Bowser's Kingdom - wherever it is! Mission Mode A mysterious green and pink egg has appeared in a Wild Yoshi Sanctuary and it was a sight to enjoy. But one day, the egg hatched and Yoob appeared! The Yoob started to eat Yoshis but this Yoob had a weird system. If the Yoob laid an egg, it would take a few days for the Yoshi egg to turn into a Yoob Egg. The players has to complete a mission to rescue a Yoshi, the last mission is Yoob the boss, if defeated, more Yoshi Eggs are underneath. Bowser's Tower Bowser's has become evil because of a drink from Dry Bowser! He is starting to clone the characters into Metal Characters to defeat the player who is trying to reach Bowser and help him. Metal Mario and Bowser is unlocked here. Gameplay Playable Characters There are a total of 20 playable characters with 10 of them that are unlockable therefore, 10 that are playable at the beginning of the game. These 10 characters + Boo and Dry Bones can be playable in Story Mode. All are playable in Mission Mode, Party Mode and Minigame Mode. Unlockable players are marked with an * (available after Story Mode completed), ** (available if all boards are completed), *** (available after the first 3 boards are completed), **** (available if Bowser's Tower is completed) and ***** (available if Mission Mode is completed). Modes Story Mode Go on a solo adventure across 7 boards to try to stop Dry Bowser's plans! The player sets off with all the other characters where three other random characters appear in the first board with the player. This happens for every other board. Party Mode Play by yourself or with friends up to 14 boards! Battle Royale Tag Battle Dual Battle 8-player Battle 8-player Tag Battle Bowser Party 1 vs 3 Battle Minigame Mode Play great competitions including mini games or any mini game you want with your friends or just by yourself! Free Play Play any mini games you want to play for as long as you want with the number of players you want! Boss Rush Try to win as many Boss mini games as you can! Extra Play other mini games such as Puzzle minigames and more! Time Attack Complete 15 selected mini games in the shortest amount of time as you can! Gallery Look at your records, figurines, stamps, highlight reels, music and voices earnt from completing stages in Mario Party 10 or from the Toad Shop! Records Look at all your Mario Party 10 significant events such as completing certain Modes or collecting certain collectables! Music Listen to all music tracks in this game! Voice Listen to the characters of Mario Party 10 in this game! Stamps These are special collectables that can be sent through MiiVerse or can be used as a license badge. Figurines These are special collectables that can be earnt by completing parts of Mario Party 10! News This place will remind you what to do. Toad Shop Buy certain Mario Party 10 things from here! Mission Mode Complete missions in bits and pieces and try to stop Yoob from decreasing the population of Yoshi's! Missions The missions are set in other Mario Party Games from 1-10. Bowser's Tower Try to reach the top of Bowser's Tower by winning mini games to stop Bowser with his evil mind! Boards Melody Motorway Pipeline Expressway Toad Parkway Star Skyway Yoshi Waterway Mount Mushroom Dry Bowser's City Other Boards Battle Boards Shoal Pipes Thirsty Geysers Mario Kart Boards These boards come from Mario Kart tracks remade into Boards. MK8 Twisted Mansion MK8 GCN Sherbet Land Retro Boards These boards come from earlier Mario Party Games. Bowser's Pinball Machine MPDS Neon Heights MP7 Rainbow Dream MP5 Items Hexes Hexes are traps that first came from Mario Party DS although hexes have similar functions as some Candies, Orbs from other Mario Parties. If the player lands on his/her own hex, the player earns five coins/mini stars except for positive hexes such as the Coin Block. Items coming soon... Spaces coming soon... Minigames The Preparation for minigame music varies on the setting of the mini game. The water theme is close to Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart 64, the air theme is Rock Rock Mountain from Mario Kart 7, indoor theme is Tick Tock Clock from Mario Kart DS, space theme is Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart, snow theme is Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Double Dash!, Bonus Minigames are Toad's Factory, desert theme is close to Yoshi Desert from Mario Kart Super Circuit from the Wii and outdoor ground is Dolphin Shoals from Mario Kart 8. coming soon... Trivia *This is the first ever Mario Party Game to include a Baby or a Metal for a playable character. *Baby Yoshi's appearance in this game is different from Super Mario Bros. U. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games